


Happy New Year

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla as Space Parents, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: The Ghost Crew is celebrating the end of a year that proved more difficult than they ever thought possible.A short lil ficlet to ring in 2021 in style with our favorite space family <3
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, The Ghost Crew & Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!! Here’s to 2021 being better than 2020 :)

It has been an absolutely  _ rotten _ year. 

Or at least, Kanan can’t help but think so. At the very least, it’s been a LONG year, between joining the Rebellion and risking their lives every other day, between Mustafar and Ahsoka and Maul… Kanan sighs. It’s tempting to lose himself in dwelling on the past, so much so that he has to swallow down the messy swirl of emotion running through his head. 

But at last it’s finally over. And they all made it through the year in one piece, despite the best efforts of the Empire and two actual Sith. They’re all safe, and they’re all together, which Kanan supposes is a small miracle in itself with the life they lead. Kanan’s in the common room of the Ghost, looking around at the kids and Zeb with a soft smile on his face. Even Chopper seems happy, chirping excitedly as Sabine and Ezra bicker about something or other. From what he can tell, they’re in the middle of an arm-wrestling match, which Ezra is currently losing. Kanan chuckles, his smile growing as he shakes his head. He never thought he’d have a family like this to spend the end of the cycle with. 

Speaking of… the rest of the family was all gathered together in the common room, all except one. “Hey,” Ezra says, as if reading his mind. “Where’s Hera? It’s almost midnight and I haven’t seen her.”

Kanan frowns. Come to think of it, neither has he. “She shouldn’t miss the fun,” Sabine says. 

“I’ll get her,” Kanan says, getting up and making his way towards the door. “Don’t destroy the ship while I’m gone.”

Zeb laughs, and Chopper lets out a series of warbles that loosely translates to  _ don’t give them any ideas, _ but he’s already out the door, making his way towards the cockpit. He has a feeling that’s where she’ll be. 

When he gets there, he smiles softly, finding that his suspicions were correct. He can sense her presence, coming from the pilot’s chair, and when he makes his way over to her, his smile only grows. 

She’s fast asleep, her head thrown back against the chair and her chest rising and falling evenly. His heart constricts; he hates to wake her, when he knows she’s gotten precious little sleep lately, but he knows she would want to be with the rest of the family. These lazy moments when it’s just them and the kids are so rare, these days.

“Hera,” he murmurs, resting a hand on her shoulder lightly. She doesn’t stir, only letting out a low groan, and he tries again. “C’mon love, wake up.”

“Kanan?” It’s a small whisper as she finally stirs. 

“Yeah, it’s me. You okay? It’s almost midnight, kids are in the common room. They’re asking for you.”  _ I am too, now that you mention it. _

“I’m alright,” Hera says, standing up and stretching before reaching for his hand. “Just tired. Been a rough year.” 

“It has.” Kanan laughs as he slides an arm around her waist, pulling her close. “What do you say we end it in style before the kids destroy the ship?” His lips press lightly against her forehead.

Hera chuckles. “Sure, love. But right afterwards we’re  _ both _ going to get some sleep. Chopper can keep an eye on the kids.”

“Promise.” He doubts that Chopper will keep the kids in check, but he’s happy to agree if it means starting the new year curled up next to her.

When they make their way back to the common room, it’s much the same as Kanan left it, except Ezra and Sabine have gone from arm-wrestling to bickering over which of them is the better shot. They both perk up when they enter the room, though, handing them both mugs of steaming caf and pulling them towards the center of the room. They’re all huddled together around the chrono, as the final seconds tick down.

“Well I for one will not be sorry to see this year end,” Zeb grumbles.

“Agreed.” Sabine sounds like she’s rolling her eyes.

“It was… a lot, to say the least,” says Ezra, and Kanan can feel his apprehension, familiar emotions from after Malachor permeating his aura in the Force. He still has one arm curled around Hera’s waist, but his other hand comes to rest on Ezra’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. 

“I’m proud of you, for overcoming all that you have,” Kanan says, smiling again. “I’m proud of all of you.”

Hera squeezes his hand. “Next cycle will be better,” she says. “I know it will.”

And right on cue, the chrono chimes, indicating the stroke of midnight. Ezra and Sabine start cheering, and Zeb reaches to pull both of them into a bear hug, while Chopper gets his shock poker out and holds it up like it’s a sparkler. 

Kanan doesn’t notice, though, because Hera’s pulled his face down to hers to capture his lips. The kids are making gagging noises in the background, but Kanan doesn’t care, just chuckles against Hera’s lips as he squeezes her tighter. He can feel Hera laughing too. 

When they break apart, Hera leans up to press a kiss against the bridge of his nose, right where the scar criss-crosses his eyes. “Happy new year, love.” 

Kanan beams. He’s surrounded by family, and even though the past year has been filled with trials and turbulence, he’s hopeful that the next one will be a little bit better. He can feel the light radiating from Hera, and she does what she always does best— give him more strength than he ever thought possible. They all do, each of them filling his heart with more affection than he knows what to do with. 

But Kanan just smiles, trying not to think too much about anything the next cycle will bring. He’s home, surrounded by family and  _ safe, _ at least for the time being.

His forehead leans against Hera’s. “Happy new year,” he says, his smile still lighting up his whole face.


End file.
